


El Trabajo

by SherryMoonZombie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Nunca encontré el ideal, el que yo pudiese disfrutar todos los días de mi vida, siempre siendo nueva me sentí idiota e inútil por no saber hacer las cosas desde el inicio e incluso no había motivo para levantarme temprano en las mañanas, pero saben que... no fue en esta vida, si no en otra en la que encontré mi vocación.





	El Trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> Ya esta primer publicación y quizá única en el foro pero tenia la espinilla y bueno porque ¿no?

 

...

  
Una vez fui una Superviviente en la niebla e incluso fui altruista, pero una de esas tantas veces después de una "Prueba" dificil, "La Forma" vino a verme, porque... si, solo eso hizo, verme fijamente durante unos minutos para luego regresar a su parte del claro, cosas como esta pasaron cada vez mas y mas conforme iba acostumbrándome al compañerismo y los ganchos junto a los otros, y bueno no mencione nada a los demás, ya que ellos me habían contado los comportamientos extraños de los asesinos y por lo tanto simplemente no eche mas leña al fuego, lo ultimo que quería era ser la obsesión o desquite de alguno de ellos, siempre que me mantuviese en mi parte de la fogata todo seguiría normal, aunque en esta ultima prueba demostré ser completamente pésima, no importa cuantas veces me lo explicaron, algo en mi mente siempre me hacia dudar y por lo tanto fallar en las reparaciones .- ¿PORQUE MIS PUTAS MANOS NO COORDINAN? me dije enojada a mi misma viendo mis manos fijamente, embarradas de aceite y cortes, como si me fuesen a dar la respuesta.

Pero fue tanto el daño, que coste la vida de 2 de ellos incluida la mía, los cortes de "La Forma" fueron implacables, rápidos pero profundos, así se sentía el fracaso tanto en vida como en la muerte, aunque siendo honesta quizá eso aliviaría la frustración no solo de él si no de los otros chicos, y bueno también la mía, mientras aguantaba las ponzoñas de la entidad note que se detuvo y solo quedo viéndome como aquellas veces en el claro...

.- _ **Me vez pero no dices nada eh...**_

.- .....

Lo seguí viendo fijo total si ya estaba rebanandome .- _**¡venga diviértete!**_  (le grite)   
  
la cara me ardía de tanto aguantar la sangre y los quejidos en la garganta, los oídos me retumbaban y ¿respirar? no se si lo estaba haciendo aún...

Cerré los ojos tan fuerte que puse toda mi fuerza en ellos y decidí renunciar a mis manos...

Un corte mas...

Se me escapo un gemido de dolor y dirigí una mirada llena de coraje pero esta vez fue diferente, estaba enseñándome el cuchillo, había cierto reflejo en el, era el mio colgada de ese gancho mezclado con el de alguien mas.  
                                                                          **TODO SE VOLVIÓ NEGRO MIENTRAS ME IBA AL CIELO**  
 **...**  
Pero desde entonces encontré ese motivo a mis manos, piernas y existencia. No venia a congeniar con otros como Jake o Claudette, pensé que si... pero luego cuando me di cuenta que en este mundo no encajaba como en el pasado gire mi cabeza en dirección a la fogata, siempre se encontraba crepitando indefinidamente y por inercia me acerque a tomar un poco de calor, puse mis manos frente al fuego y al verlas fijamente note que algo había cambiado, no en mis articulaciones, piel o rasgo alguno de estas, pero si en lo que había alrededor de mi visión, no estaba mas en la fogata, de hecho... baje mis manos porque no sentí mas el calor del fuego, fui llevada a "Auto Haven" otro de los pocos "Lugares" que había asistido hasta ahora, pero con el andar de mis pies y los rincones que recorría, note que jamas encontraba a nadie por mas que me lo propusiera, había cierta tensión en el aire, pero era tan densa que casi podía sentir que era hacia mi.  
.-¿quizá esta vez estoy yo sola?  
Los otros chicos en el claro me había dicho que a veces esto solía suceder, muy raro pero llegaba a pasar, por lo que solo quedaba ser precavido e intentar ubicar la salida, si llegabas a tener tanta suerte.  
Hasta que en una de tantas pisadas logre verle... a lo lejos estaba agachada ahí en la hierba alta... era ¡Claudette! ese era su territorio, quizá por eso ella tenia mucha mas experiencia que yo en esto, al menos podría aprender de ella un poco en lo que me adaptaba al nuevo lugar, estaba acercándome mas a su ubicación hasta que ya sabes el ambiente al rededor cambia de una manera en que sabes que "No eres bienvenida aquí" se puede leer en el aire, porque notas las miradas de los demás clavadas en ti, sin saber porque o de donde vienen pero lo sabes y mas cuando es ella misma Claudette quien te lo dice con esos ojos desorbitantes de miedo e incredulidad.

.-¿Pero... si estabas con nosotros hace unos instantes? que haces ahí de pie?  
.- Perdóname?  
.- ¿Que te ofreció a cambio? ¿que te dio? ¿a quien estas buscando?  
.- ...oye.. de verdad ¿de que mierdas hablas? no he hecho nada, no he aceptado ni hablado con nadie, ¿que rayos me estas diciendo?

Y bueno es gracioso pero si vez fijamente sin parpadear puedes ver el enojo escondido en ellos...

.- NO MIENTAS!!! EMANAS ESA AURA, COMO ELLOS!!! PORQUE TE SIENTO SI ESTAS LEJOS DE MI???  
.- Yo... no se... solo aparecí aquí como siempre hacemos, que esta mal?  
.- TU ROPA, TU CARA, TU TRANQUILIDAD Y CONFIANZA.  
En sus ojos negros, jóvenes porque el pasar del tiempo aquí no afecta, pero viejos por el interminable trabajo que hay que hacer.... todos... los días, que no tienen noche.

Bueno nunca llego a anochecer, cuando llegue a las pruebas...

Las puertas hicieron un ruido inmenso, uno hecho para alertar, que se te estaba acabando el tiempo, no importando de que lado estabas o donde estabas parado, ese ruido indicaba que debías recoger tus cosas y salir rápido para ir a ocupar otra área, porque esta seria usada por otras personas. Claudette corrió sin decirme nada mas, y entonces solo decidí seguirla, necesitaba hablar con ella, ¿como podía decirme esas cosas y solo correr como si no me conociera?

Habia traición en sus ojos, y pocas veces me llegaron a ver de esa manera en la vida, pero bueno estas personas no me conocían lo suficiente, quizá era eso, solo un mal entendido.

Iba llegando a la puerta de salida justo detrás de Claudette, cuando vi a los demás, Jake y Dwith, me vieron y al igual que Claudette parecieron no creer lo que estaban viendo, algo que yo claramente no veía porque simple y sencillamente se fueron, solo Jake se quedo unos segundos mas y bajo la mirada en decepción, y camino sin esperarme.

Yo estaba ahí partida a la mitad, porque no sabia que había hecho, si solo había hablado con Claudette y eso fui yo a la que señalaron con el dedo, tendrían que darme una explicación cuando cruzara el claro, pero entonces, cuando decidí andar un poco mas, alguien cruzo corriendo a mi lado como alma que lleva el diablo, topo brusco con mi brazo y eso le hizo girarse brevemente, fue rápido pero le vi claramente la cara y él la mía...

Esto...  
Tenia que ser una puta broma...  
Asquerosa...

Pero ciertamente lo esperaba, porque me hizo sentir las mismas sensaciones nauseosas que tuve en aquel entonces.

Quise correr tras él para... no se... para que... pero algo me hizo moverme tras él, cuando entonces lo entendí todo.

Él Cruzo el claro.  
Y yo no...  
O mas bien no se me permitió hacerlo.

Desaparecí en una Breve quema de fuego y volví en si en la fogata, una vez mas... solo que a mi lado no estaban los chicos que conocí inicialmente cuando me trajeron aquí.

Para nada...

Era La Forma...  
Iba a explicarme así como lo hizo aquellas veces como hacer bien el trabajo, sin necesidad de usar palabras porque... él no hablaba, lo hacia por elección, pero no las necesitaba, cuando lo veías a él sabias lo que quería darte a entender, su postura, sus huecos oculares, si estabas muy atento y cerca podías ver ojos pero no decían nada de si mismo, yo solo lo miraba fijamente porque me parecía un tipo aterrador pero fascinante, era hipnótica su calma y sus respiraciones constantes, podía estar mirándole todo el día hasta que asintió lentamente hacia la fogata y entonces yo gire a ver lo que me "decía"...

Eran los chicos de antes, Claudette, Jake y Dwith parecían prepararse como siempre hacíamos cuando nos llamaban a "las pruebas" creo que quizá hablaban de mi, ahora que lo se, no puedo culparles o y ese de ahí.

Era el nuevo...  
El viejo, asqueroso y horrible...  
Lucia igual que cuando me mude del "otro barrio"  
ojos de canica, medio cerrados, con arrugas por todos lados, el representaba mi infancia y los 15 años de rencor que le siguieron hasta que los colgué literalmente del techo de la casa y bueno que puedo decir esa expresión de soy lo mas cerdo que puede existir jamas...

Por mi mente y ¿corazón? pasaron muchas sensaciones conocidas pero no queridas, viejas, desenterradas y bueno porque no también muy familiares.

Me sentí viva y yo no quería eso, de ninguna manera.

La Forma dio el primer paso en dirección a ellos,  
Le seguí sin nada mas que las manos desnudas.

Yo jamas mentí a Claudette, no hable con nadie, porque no se intercambiaron palabras, y "La Forma" no es una persona, puede parecer una pero es solo pura y simple maldad.

  
**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que he echo?  
> Solo he querido sacar mi enojo la verdad.  
> Inspirado en Dead By Daylight  
> Jake, Dwith, Claudette y Auto Haven no me pertenecen si no a Behavior®  
> "La Forma®" a John Carpenter  
> "Es solo pura y simple maldad" Lo dice el Doctor Sammuel Loomis cuando describe a Michael Myers®  
> "Me mude del otro barrio" es una expresión que significa que moriste
> 
> Mathieu Cote es super mega sexy!


End file.
